Quartz is the most common oxide on the surface of the earth. Quartz is the crystalline form of silicon dioxide (SiO2) and is one of the hardest materials in nature. Among many other uses, quartz may be used for the production of various stone materials. The quartz containing stone materials may be used, for example, in the preparation of slabs, surfaces, and the like. Quartz containing stone material may be used for various purposes, such as, for example: interior wall cladding, fireplace mantles and surroundings, wainscots and wall bases, bank teller lines, table and desktops, elevator cab walls and floors, floor tile and stair treads, food service areas, shower and tub surrounds, toilet compartment partitions, window seats, countertops and backlashes.
As compared to other natural stone compositions, such as granite and marble, quartz containing stone material may be stronger and more durable than natural stone compositions. In addition, quartz containing stone material may be cleaner, safer and more consistent than other stone surfaces. Furthermore, quartz containing stone materials may be more resistant to: breakage, scratching, stain, heat, chemicals, freeze-thaw damage, and the like.
The production of quartz containing stone material may involve mixing inorganic quartz matrix and organic polymers that may be bound by linker compounds. The binding between the inorganic quartz matrix and the organic polymers may influence the resistance of the final composition of the quartz containing stone material.